THE RETURN
by kjay1
Summary: Hakon returns....in Hudson's body.


THE RETURN 

_NOTE: So that I won't be sued because I have no money: This fanfic is about the animated series "GARGOYLES" which belongs to Disney and are not mine in any way, and are being used without their permission, ect._

_Previously on Gargoyles....._

Hakon:(fading away)No! My revenge!! 

Hudson: Get a after life!"   
-From VENDETTAS 

_Somewhere unknown..._

Hakon couldn't let go of his hate. His hate for Goliath, and his hate for Hudson. 

Hakon was floating around in a orange red, cloudy mist. And through the mist at all angles, Hakon saw every evil thing that he had done played out over and over again. 

Hakon saw all the raids he ordered out. He saw all the people he hurt. All the people he killed. All the emotional suffering he caused. 

Then Hakon saw the day he raid castle Wylern. He heard the rumors about Gargoyles, but he didn't care. He raided the castle any way. 

Hakon saw Goliath come to life for the first time. Hakon saw as he tried to attack Goliath with his sword. Goliath grabbed the blade. Hakon saw the blood flow. He that he had a chance and ordered his men to attack. 

But the plot failed. The Goliath and his Gargoyles defeated them. As Hakon fled, he planed for revenge. 

Then the Captain of the guard came. He told him he was going to help him capture the castle. 

In the mist Hakon saw how he and his men ransacked the castle taking everything worth of value. They even took the princess. 

Then it was almost sunset. And the Gargoyles were there helpless in stone. Hakon wanted to shatter them but the captain told him not told. Hakon threaten the captain and did it any way. Hakon even watch and laughed as some of his men played catch with some of the Gargoyles heads. 

As this scene played Hakon wonder if he should of listened to the captain. If he did, maybe he wouldn't end up falling over the cliff with the captain to his death. As Hakon thought of this, instantly the scene played by in front of him. 

Hakon had two chances to destroy Goliath both had failed. The first time the captain was with him. But then the captain let go of his hate, and was sent to a better place. 

_A better place._ Hakon could of got Goliath a second time. And he had help from his descendant Wolf. If the dumb fool would of listened to him, he wouldn't of been destroyed by Hudson to live for eternity in this hell. 

_Revenge_ Hakon thought. Revenge was the start of it all. Maybe if he let it go like the captain did, maybe he wouldn't be stuck here. 

_Let it go?_ A dark voice echoed, _don't let it go Hakon embrace it._

"What?" Hakon called out. "Who are you? Are you the devil?" He demanded of the voice. 

_Ha! Ha! Ha!_ The voice laughed darkly, _I have more power than the devil._

"So what do you want?" Hakon asked. 

_The question is not what **I** want,_ The voice said, _ It's about what **you** want._

"What do I want?!!!" Hakon yelled out. "I want to get the hell out of here, that's what I want!!" 

The voice laughed. _I can get you out of here, and a lot more._

"Alright," Hakon said. "But I don't make deals with voices. Show yourself." 

A part of the red mist swirled into a head like shape. After the shape fully formed, it was a huge orange white transparent head of a Viking. 

"Thor!" Hakon exclaimed. 

The head looked at Hakon with white empty eyes. "No. I'm not your primitive Norse god. I took on a form that you can identify with. My true form is beyond your understanding." 

"What ever," Hakon said. "You said that you was going to get me out of here. So what I have to do? What's the catch?" 

The image of Thor laughed. "No catches. I'm just giving you what you want." The fake Thor paused. "Revenge." 

Hakon nodded in agreement. 

"I will release you from here," The Thor said, "But remember this, you are always connected to this plane. This place. Once you get back to earth you must always have procession of a living body. Your present form won't help you." 

"You haven't completely answered my question," Hakon said. "_Why_ are you helping me?" 

"We both want the same thing," The Thor said. "You want revenge on the Gargoyles and I want them dead, and anybody who is connected to them." 

Then a part of the red mist cleared. In that clearing Hakon saw Goliath and the other Gargoyles in their stone sleep on top of the castle. 

"Now you're talking," Hakon said smiling. 

**

****

** _The Erie Castle sunset_

The Gargoyles woke up with a series of yawns and roars. Everyone got off their roost's and proceeded to go inside except for Broadway, Brooklyn, and Angela. 

"Hudson!" Broadway called out walking up to him, "Do you want to come with us to see the _Blair Witch Project_?" 

"Nay," Hudson said. "It gonna be on cable soon en-" 

"Hudson please?" Angela asked pleadingly. "There's more to life than to just being a couch potato." 

"Yeah," The others agreed. 

Bronx and Slivermane, the baby gargbeast whined and looked at Hudson. They wanted to come along too. 

"Nah," Hudson said petting them both. "You two will cause too much noise. Stay here. I'll be back." 

Bronx licked Hudson hand. Then Slivermane nipped Bronx tail, and Bronx turned around and chased Slivermane inside. 

"So that means you're coming?" Brooklyn asked. 

"Yes," Hudson said. "Let's see what you young ones are into." 

Then everyone jumped off the Castle and into the sky. 

**

****

**

_In Xanatos office a few minutes later_

"Did you ask for me?" Goliath asked as he walked in. 

"Yes," Xanatos said. "It's about Lexington." 

"Lexington?!" Goliath exclaimed. 

At that moment Elisa walked in. 

"I just came by and noticed that the castle was empty," Elisa said. "Owen told me you were here." 

"It's about Lexington," Goliath said, "I wish Angela didn't give him the spell to Ava-" 

"Don't worry Goliath," Elisa said cutting him off. "We didn't get hurt on our tour, and either will Lexington." 

"I hope you're right," Goliath said. And then turn to Xanatos he said, "What is this about?" 

"Several days ago we got a strange type of email," Xanatos said. "It wasn't a email really. It was some sort of computer virus." 

"Dragnok?" Elisa commented. 

"No," Xanatos said. "I thought that too. When Owen and I found out the origin of the virus, it was from somewhere in Kansas from Thorgan. The virus didn't damage our systems or anything. It just caused a message to pop up every time we started a program." 

"And what was this message?" Goliath asked. 

"S52." Xanatos said. "And it was clickable like it was a link or something. But every time we click it, the program would shut down." 

"But that don't explain why it could be from Lexington." Elisa said. 

"We think that it was from Lexington but some how Thorgan must of found it, and put in another virus to prevent us from opening the S52 file." Xanatos said. "We found two virus strands both different." 

"What does S52 mean?" Goliath wondered out loud. 

"Someone don't want us to find out." Elisa said thinking. "Maybe S52 stand for station 52." 

"Lexington might be in danger!" Goliath said flaring his wings. 

"Hold on Goliath!" Elisa said. "We can't just go rushing off to Kansas! We don't even know where to start!" 

Goliath calmed down and folded his wings again. "You're right. But if Lexington is in danger we must somehow help him." 

Then Owen walked in the room. "Avalon's magic prevents the traveler from getting killed," He said. 

"So if someone was to smash Lexington during the day, he won't get killed?" Elisa asked. 

"Yes," Owen answered in his emotionless way. 

"But how do way figure out this message Lexington was trying to send us?" Goliath asked. 

Everyone was quiet for a while looking at each other. Xanatos and Owen knew a lot about computers but neither one of them had a degree in computer programming. 

"I know!" Elisa said breaking the long silence, "Chante seems to know alot about computers. Maybe she could- oh wait. Chante is on duty tonight and she can't just leave." 

"She don't have to," Xanatos said. "If she can get access to a computer over at the precient, Chante can tap into my computer from there. I can give you the access code." 

"Great," Elisa said. "Don't worry Goliath, we'll find Lexington." 

**

****

**

_Later that the 23rd Precinct_

Among the ring phones, and the type writers, Chante and Matt was sitting at their desks. Chante was busy throwing balls of paper in the paper basket. Matt was busy playing with a pencil. 

"Chante, stop wasting paper, our city's taxes pay for that," Matt said. 

"I'm bored, okay?" Chante said with a slight attitude as she threw another paper in the basket. "Three points." 

"Bored?" Matt said. "Chante we just started our shift." 

"So," Chante said. "We haven't had _real_ action for several weeks now." 

Matt knew what Chante meant by _real action_. "Those Tazi freaks?" Matt said in a lower voice. "Dragnok? Haven't you got enough of that guy? I though you'll be glad just to have a normal work day. With normal arrest. Fights with Gargoyles against normal people. Like the Quarrymen, robbers, or the Neo Pack." 

"Like you would call them 'normal'," Chante said as she threw another paperball in the basket. "Dragnok hasn't shown his ugly face for awhile. which means he's up to no good." 

"How you know?" Matt asked. "You seem to be obsessed with the guy. You must know something." 

Chante sat up. She realized she talked too much. "Listen Matt, don't give me your suspicious crap with me okay?" She said. "It's just cop instinct alright?" 

Matt looked at Chante with his interrogation look. "Matter of fact, Drangok seems to have a grudge against you," He said. "Sure he hates Goliath, but he hates you more. Which means you two know each other." 

Chante gave Matt the "you are crazy" look. She knew that her secret will get out sometime. Of all the people to figure it she should of known it was Matt. It wasn't fair that she dragged her friends into her personal war. They had the right to know. But if she was to tell Chante would of have to tell the _whole_ story. And she wasn't ready for that. They might hate her if they knew the truth. Chante had to distract Matt somehow make him forget. Then thankfully the phone rang. 

Chante quickly pick it up. 

"Chante Hall Detec-Oh Elisa?" She said. "No, I'm not going anywhere. You're coming over? Uh huh. Okay I'll see if I can help bye." 

"What did Elisa want?" Matt asked, the previous discussion forgotten. 

"Elisa wanted me to use the computer to help her with something. Elisa didn't go into details. She'll tell me when she comes over." 

**

****

**

A while later, Elisa, Matt, and Chante were the air conditioned room where the four computers of the precinct was. Chante sat at the computer and began to type. 

"So you want me to find out the message Lexington sent," Chante said. 

"Lexington ran into Thorgan and tried to send us a message through Xanatos' computer," Elisa said as she gave Chante a piece of paper that had the access code on it. "From what Owen told us Lexington is still alive. But we still want to know what he said." 

"Must be important," Matt commented. 

The monitor screen turned black. In white letters, the word "Password" popped up in the middle of the screen. Chante typed in the access code. It appeared on the screen as four little stars. 

Then a few seconds later, Xanatos desktop screen appeared. 

"We're in Xanatos computer," Chante said. "Now to find this virus." 

"Just click on any program," Elisa said. "The virus will pop up." 

Chante clicked on the Windows Start bar. Then she went to the programs. 

Chante clicked on the DOS prompt and "S52" appeared on the left side of the screen. Her eyes went wide in shock. 

"What does S52 mean?" Matt asked as he leaned over Chante to see better. 

"We'll soon find out," Chante said as she highlighted S52. 

The message, _This program has performed a illegal operation and will be shut down_ appeared. 

"See?" Elisa said. 

"Ah ha." Chante said simply. "Not a problem." 

Chante went back into the DOS prompt and under S52 she typed a series of commands. The computer gave Chante an error message. Then Chante typed in another set of commands in a series of question marks, letters, dots, dollar signs, and other symbols. 

"_Thats_ a program?" Matt asked. "I never seen anything like that." 

"Yeah," Chante said. "There is only so much I can do with a Personal computer. I got that error message because the computer don't understand these commands. I'm...translating these commands into the commands the computer can understand. That's a simple way of putting it." 

"You could give Bill Gates lessons," Elisa said. 

"To tell you the truth, I hate computer programs. I can't just sit there hours on end typing programs. I have a life you know." Chante said, as she continued typing. "There," 

Then a series regular computer commands went rolling up the screen. Then after it stopped a message appeared, _lex.exe RUN?_

"So it was Lex!" Elisa said. 

Chante typed "Y" and pressed enter. 

S52 appeared. Chante highlighted it. 

The DOS Prompt closed and the wordpad window filled the screen. 

"Okay here it is," Chante said. 

"This is Lexington. I'm alright. I don't know how long I can stay here. Thorgan is in Kansas and he is preparing to test something called Substance 52 on cows before giving it to humans. Thorgan don't have S52 yet, but has storage tanks. I going to try to destroy the storage tanks." 

"This is bad news," Matt said. "S52 could be a virus or something." 

"Or worse," Chante added. "If Lexington destroyed those tanks Thorgan plans will be delayed for a while. We need to sneak into Dragnok's base and find out what he is up too." 

"We can't," Elisa said. "Dragnok will know we're on to him." 

Chante stood up. "So what are we going to do?! Wait until people get sick? Or worse?!" Chante argued. 

"We don't have nothing to go on right now," Elisa said. "Dragnok's Tazis are hard to beat. Goliath almost got killed. Twice. You and Matt almost got killed in that fireball incident. We had too many close calls. We must be more careful now." 

"Elisa is right Chante," Matt said. "How long will it be before one of us get killed?" 

"I guess you're right I suppose," Chante said. "We'll wait. And Let Dragnok come to us." 

In the back of her mind, Chante thought, _How long will it be before I have to tell you guys the truth?_

**

****

**

"Why do we have ta go so far?" Hudson asked as he was gliding through the air with Brooklyn and the others. 

"Because this is the only theatre close enough to us that we can go into and won't be seen," Brooklyn said. "I know that you didn't want to glide all the way down town." 

"True," Hudson said. 

BOOOM! 

RRRRRRIIINNNNNNGGG! 

All four Gargoyles looked down when they heard a loud explosion. 

"What was that?" Angela asked. 

Broadway turned his head. "It's coming from down there!" 

"That's a hospital," Brooklyn said. 

"Why would someone attack a hospital?" Angela said. 

The Gargoyles got their answer when four Tazis flew a way from the hospital wearing protective gloves while carrying frozen nitrogen filled metal cylinders. 

"Let's go after them!" Broadway said about to fly off. 

"No Broadway!" Brooklyn said. "We are at a disadvantage in the air. They can fly, we can't. They can get us." 

"Brooklyn is right," Hudson said. "Check out the hospital to find out what they stole." 

"Hudson's right." Brooklyn said. "Let's go." 

Everyone went down towards the hospital. Once all the Gargoyles landed, they saw that the cargo gate where the trucks come in to deliver hospital goods and such, was ripped out. 

"Whoa," Broadway said as he looked down at the crumpled steel gate. 

"Where do we find out what they stole?" Angela said as she walked inside the building. 

BING! BING! BING! 

There was a sudden sound of something hitting metal. 

"Some of the Tazis are still here!" Hudson said. 

The four Gargoyles ran down the hallway to the source of the sound. Soon the four Gargoyle found the room where the sound was coming from. The door was ripped off, and inside, Two Tazis were removing a frozen nitrogen cylinder. 

"Hey weed wacker!" Brooklyn called out. 

The two Tazis turned around saw the Gargoyles and attacked. 

"ARRRRAH!" The Tazis bellowed with eyes glowing red. 

Angela picked up the door and smashed it against one of the Tazis that was attacking her. He fell on the floor, but the second one slashed her arm. 

"AHHROW!" Angela bellowed in pain as she dropped the door and grabbed her bleeding arm. 

"Angela!" Broadway roared with eyes beaming hot white, tackling the Tazi that attacked Angela. 

But the tackle had no affect on the Tazi. He barley moved. It took Brooklyn and Angela to bring him down. 

But then the second Tazi got up and tried to attack Brooklyn, Angela, and Broadway. 

"Look out!" Hudson yelled as he took out his sword and charged. 

The Tazi turned around, grabbed Hudson and threw him into a wall. Hudson fell to the floor, leaving behind a dent. 

"Hudson!" Brooklyn's voice ranged out. 

Hudson heard Brooklyn's voice faded away as he slowly blacked out. 

_HUDSON!_

**

****

**

Hudson woke up suddenly. Or he think he did. 

Everything around Hudson was pitched black. Even the floor(if it was a floor) was black. Hudson reached out with his hand and touched nothing. It should of been pitch black. It was dark but Hudson could see his hands as if he were in a light filled room. 

"Where am I?" Hudson wondered. 

Then echoing around from all directions was a evil laugh. 

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" The voice rang out. 

"Who are yah?!" Hudson said as he took out his sword going to where he thought the laughing was. But it was impossible with the laughter coming at Hudson from everywhere at once. The laughter was even coming from below him. 

"Who am I?" The voice said. "I'm the one who's going to get my revenge!" 

Then suddenly chains came out from all directions and rapped around Hudson. And soon, he couldn't move. 

**

****

**

"_Hudson..._HUDSON!" A voice said. 

Hudson opened his eyes. His head was hurting. Then Hudson saw Brooklyn, Broadway and Angela looking down at him. 

"Hudson's hurt," he heard Brooklyn say. "He bumped his head against that wall." 

"We managed to chase those Tazis away," Angela said. "We have to leave before the police get here." 

"Broadway grab Hudson," Brooklyn ordered. "Now let's get out of here." 

Hudson felt himself being lifted up from the floor. He felt the bump, bump of Broadway running. 

"Hang in there Hudson, we'll leaving to go back to the castle." Broadway said. 

Hudson looked to the side and saw that Broadway was in the air. He even caught a glimpse of Brooklyn gliding besides him. 

Once out in the fresh air Hudson noticed that his head was getting better. But the more clear headed he got, the more confused he became. 

Hudson then felt Broadway land. 

"Hudson!" Goliath voice ranged out. "What happened to him?" 

"We saw Tazis attack a hospital and decided to stop them," Brooklyn said. "Hudson got hurt." 

_Goliath?_ A voice in Hudson's head wondered, filled with hate. 

"Don't worry Hudson," Goliath said taking him from Broadway's arms, "You'll get help." 

Hudson felt alot of sudden bouncing. He felt Goliath go down a set of stairs. 

Goliath went in the first aid room. And soon all the other Gargoyles followed. 

Hudson was placed on a hospital bed. 

Xanatos came in the room. "Is he alright?" He asked. 

"My...head..." Hudson said talking for the first time. 

Xanatos looked at Hudson head. "He might have a slight head injury." 

"Will he die?" Goliath asked concerned. 

"Of course he won't die Goliath," Xanatos said patiently as he rapped bandages around Hudson's head. 

"Headache?" Xanatos asked. "We will give you something in a little while." 

"Something....wrong....can't....think straight..." Hudson mumbled. 

"Don't worry Hudson," Angela said. "We are taking care of you." 

_Survivors?_ said a voice in Hudson's head. 

Hudson started to wonder. _What was that voice? Where was it coming from?_

Brooklyn bent down to look at Hudson. 

_Brooklyn, and Broadway, yes. They are part of Goliath's Clan so they get to die too._

Hudson tried to rub his head. 

_Why is there a voice in my head?_ Hudson thought. 

Brooklyn started to tell Goliath everything that happened, While Angela and Xanatos tended to Hudson. 

"It's my fault," Brooklyn said. "I totally forgot about that second Tazi. Hudson tried to warn me." 

"No it's not your fault," Goliath said. 

Hudson saw and heard all of this, but it seemed distant in a way. It was like he was just watching it all like he was watching TV. Hudson's eyes moved around scanning the room. But only he wasn't moving them. 

Goliath. Hudson tried to say his name. 

But no sound came from Hudson's mouth. 

_It's pointless Hudson. It's no use. Don't struggle._

Hudson was confused, puzzled. Who was saying that? 

Then, a evil laugh that only Hudson can hear. _You don't remember me Hudson?_ It sneered. _You destroyed me and now I will destroy you and Goliath!_

Then it dawned on Hudson. Now he knew. 

Hudson knew who that voice was. 

It was Hakon. 

Hakon in his own body. 

_Ha! Ha! you figured it out._ Hakon said mocking Hudson. 

**

****

**

_NO! NO! NO! NOOOOO!_ Hudson screamed in his head. 

"Hudson?" Angela asked, looking at him with concern. For a moment Hudson thought Angela heard him cry out. But no, she was just concerned. 

"Can he hear us?" Goliath asked. "Is he going to be alright?" 

Xanatos looked at Hudson for a moment with a quizzical look. "Well he's alive, and his eyes are tracking and he seems to be alert." 

Brooklyn peered over Xanatos' shoulder. "But he seems stoned out or something." 

Xanatos waved a hand in front of Hudson's face. "Hudson is not responding which means he might be having a stroke. We might need a doctor." 

"A STROKE?!" All the Gargoyles exclaimed at the same time. 

Hudson knew that everyone was in danger now. He wanted to tell them. He wanted to warn them. But Hudson couldn't make his mouth move. Hudson could give the order for his mouth and tongue to speak, but the order never got there. 

_Struggle all you like Hudson. Fight me!_ Hakon gloated._ I dare you! Your body is mine now!_

_NO!_

_I control your body. I can tap into your memory. I can use you anyway I like._

_No! Get out!_ Hudson roared. 

_Oh I don't think so Hudson,_ Hakon said laughing. _I know everything about you. I now know everyone in this room. It's a shame that I didn't get all the Gargoyles. But that's not going to last long._

_I will never let you hurt Goliath and the others!_ Hudson said. 

_I want to feel your despair as you watch me use your own body to distroy Goliath. And especially his daughter. Ha! Ha! Ha!_

Hudson was starting to think that this was all a nightmare. But it wasn't. 

By this time, Xanatos called Owen in the room, to tell him to call a doctor. 

_How is destroying us gonna solve anything?_ Hudson asked, _You're nothing but a ghost Hakon. You'll get nothing out of killing us._

_Who said anything about killing ALL of you?_ Hakon said. _I'm gonna keep your body. You are going to suffer a living hell. You are going to know how it feels to suffer Hudson._

"A doctor will be coming soon," Goliath said trying to comfort Hudson. 

Hudson lived a long time and faced a lot of battles. He wasn't going to give up so easily. _Your plan will fail Hakon. Everyone will soon notice that I'm not actin' like myself. You may look like me, but don't act like me._

Hakon didn't say anything after that. Hudson was starting to feel smug. 

"I don't need a doctor," Hudson said suddenly. "I'm fine." 

But Hudson didn't really say it. It was Hakon who spoke through Hudson's mouth. 

"No way!" Brooklyn said. "You didn't talk for almost seven minutes!" 

"Are you sure Hudson?" Goliath asked. 

Hudson sat up and grunted. "Sorry I frighten you all, but I'm alright now. What if that doctor was a Quarrymen supporter? Then we will all be endanger." 

Goliath looked at Xanatos. 

"Don't worry Goliath," Xanatos said as he put up a an assuring hand, "This is the same doctor who treated you when you were hurt." 

"I'm fine Goliath, really," Hudson said. 

Goliath gave out an unsure growl. "I don't know..." 

"The sun will make me feel good as new," Hudson said as he got up and walked out the room. 

"I guess I'll cancel that doctor then," Xanatos said. "Owen." 

"Well I guess Hudson's okay then," Broadway said. 

Goliath looked out the window. The sun was coming up. "A good day's rest will help him. Come. Let's all get some rest after this long night." 

**

****

**

_The next night...._

After the Gargoyles woke up, Elisa, Matt, and Chante came by to tell them what they found about Lexington. Brooklyn told the three detectives about the robbery at the hospital last night. 

"I have a feeling that what Lex told us about Thorgan's operation in Kansas and those robberies you guys told me about are related." Elisa said. 

"But if that is true, how are we going to stop him?" Brooklyn asked. 

"I think Lexington destroyed those storage tanks he told us about," Chante said. "Because Dragnok wouldn't be going around the city sending his Tazis to steal those frozen nitrogen tanks." 

"Lexington helped us by delaying Dragnok in his plan to release Substance 52 on humans," Matt said. "We have to somehow delay him longer until we can find out what he is up to." 

"That means we have to watch over every hospital!" Angela said. 

"No not really," Xanatos said walking in. "There are only three hospitals in the city that has frozen nitrogen tanks large enough for Dragnok to use." 

"Alright," Goliath said. "Brooklyn, Broadway, and Angela will watch over the hospital closest to the castle. And I will-" 

"I'll go with ya," Hudson's mouth said. 

Hudson, trapped in his own body, realized what Hakon was doing. He wanted Goliath with him alone so that he could kill him. 

_You'll won't get away with this!_ Hudson said. _Goliath will realize that something is wrong with me when you attack him_

Hakon laughed. _Goliath will be dead by then._

"No," Goliath said. "You stay here with Bronx and Slivermane." 

"I can go!" Hudson urged. "I'm alright. I'm fine now." 

"I thought you'll be glad to stay her after what happened last night," Angela said. 

_Ha!_ Hudson laughed. _You won't be getting Goliath that easy._

But Hakon didn't lose his cockiness. _I won't get Goliath today, but I will soon._ Hakon said darkly. 

"Who is going to watch the other hospital Goliath?" Broadway asked. 

"Don't worry Goliath," Elisa said. "Chante, Matt, and I will patrol that area." 

Goliath looked concerned for a second. Then he said, "Broadway will go with Elisa, to watch over the third hospital. Be careful all of you. These Tazis are very dangerous. If you run into them, and if they out number you, don't fight come back to the castle instead, that's an order." 

Everyone started to leave. 

Hakon was still upset at the fact that he lost his prefect chance to get Goliath. Hakon was so mad in fact, that he didn't see Bronx rub up against him(Hudson). Bronx expected a scratch behind the ears. And then in a spit second, hate revealed itself. 

"Get away from me you filthy beast!" Hakon screamed aloud in a distorted version of Hudson voice, as he hit Bronx across the jaw. 

"Yowrowl! Rrryow! Yow! Yow!" Bronx whined in pain as he backed away from Hudson. 

Everyone all stared at Hudson, wide-eyed. 

_Your cover is braking down Hakon,_ Hudson said. 

_They'll just think that I'm just having a bad day,_ Hakon said. _They'll NEVER figure out that I'm in you're body._

"Hudson!" Goliath exclaimed, as he looked at Hudson with a worried look. 

"Are you _sure_ you're alright?" Brooklyn added. 

"I'm okay really," Hakon said, as he used Hudson's hand to try and pet Bronx as a form of apology. But Bronx didn't buy it. He backed away. "I'm just stressed out from last night that's all." 

"'filthy beast'?" Brooklyn repeated Hakon's words. "We're supposed to believe that Hudson would say that and hit Bronx just because he is stressed out?" 

"Maybe you _Do_ need a doctor Hudson." Xanatos said. 

"No please," Hudson's voice pleaded. 

"Wait a minute," Broadway said. "Hudson love Bronx to death. Even when Bronx get into trouble, Hudson would never hit him." 

Everyone looked at Hudson, agreeing with Broadway. Slivermane went up to Hudson and sniffed him. He barked in agreement. 

_Your act is falling apart Hakon,_ Hudson said. _How long will it be before they put everything together?_

_They know that there is something wrong with me but they won't suspect,_ Hakon said confidently. 

Hudson smiled to himself smugly. _That maybe true, but you forgot something Hakon._

_And what is that?_ Hakon asked. 

_Everyone thinks that I'm not well. And knowing how Goliath is concerned about me, he won't let me go out on patrols. Which means you are stuck_

Hudson felt Hakon boiling with rage. It was something that he could not hide. 

"Bronx," Hakon said, "I'm sorry boy. Will ya forgive me?" 

Bronx was about to go up to Hudson, but Slivermane got in front of him, and barked. 

Out of the corner of Hudson's eye, He saw Goliath looking at him with a puzzled expression. 

_See? Already he has doubts,_ Hakon said to Hudson. _Goliath might think that it is stress, and everyone is over reacting._

Hudson wondered if Hakon was right. Would everyone keep their suspicions, and stand firm? How could they when every word Hakon spoke sounded exactly like him? 

After a long pause, Goliath spoke. 

"We need to have a Clan meeting," Goliath said. "Hudson you were acting strangely. We have to decide what to do. Can you please excuse us?" 

Hudson started to leave. "I don't know what all the fuss is about," Hakon said in pure Hudson fashion. "But when ya done I'll be watchin' the teley." 

As Hudson walked out the room, everyone started to look doubtful. Where they just being over concerned? 

**

****

**

"Could Hudson be under a spell?" Broadway asked. 

"Demona!" Brooklyn said instantly. "She's pretty talented in magic." 

"My mother would not do such a thing!" Angela said defensively. 

"You don't know how low Demona will sink to!" Brooklyn argued. 

"But why would Demona go after Hudson if she did this?" Xanatos asked. "Why not go after Goliath?" 

"I don't believe this!" Angela said outraged. "Every time something happens my mother is on top of the suspect list!" 

"It's not like that Angela," Goliath started to say. 

"I don't think Demona has anything to do with this," Elisa said after not saying anything for a long time. "I don't think we are on Demona's hit list anymore. Demona don't want to ruin her relationship with Angela in any way. Which means hurting anyone that Angela cares about is off limits." 

"That's satisfying," Brooklyn said sarcastically. "But if Demona is not the cause of Hudson's behavior, than who?" 

"Hudson must have enemies," Chante said. "If someone is controlling Hudson, it must be someone who hates him." 

"Uh, the list is very short Chante," Broadway said. "All of Hudson's enemies are dead." 

Goliath started to think. "There is only one person I can think of that hates Hudson. And that person is Hakon. But he was defeated twice. The first time was when Elisa, Angela, and I was on the skiff and Avalon's magic sent us back to Scotland. The second time was when Hakon came back in Wolf's body. Hudson destroyed Hakon or so I thought." 

"It does make sense," Elisa said. 

"And I remember when Hakon came back, he took over Hudson's body for a brief time." 

"Well that explains everything!" Brooklyn said. "Now we have to find some way of getting Hudson back." 

"We can't let Hakon know that we've broken his cover," Goliath said. 

"But how can we get Hakon to come out of Hudson?" Broadway asked out loud. "We can't fight him." 

Then Owen came in, with Alex over hearing. "The only way you can defeat Hakon is from the _inside_." Owen said. 

"Which means someone would have to go inside Hudson's body." Goliath said. 

"Owen and Alex can help." Angela said. 

"You know that I can't turn into Puck if it-" 

"-Don't involve training or protecting Alex, we know," Angela said cutting Owen off. 

"That's not too much of a problem," Xanatos said. "I think is time that Alex had another lesson, don't you agree Owen?" 

Owen got the clue. Instantly, he started to spin around. Soon Owen was a blur. When he stopped Owen was Puck. 

"Herrrrrrrre's Puck!" He announced as he was floating in the air with Alex. "It's time for you latest lesson," Puck said to Alex. Alex clapped happily. "Soul transference 102." 

**

****

**

"I'll go get Hudson," Broadway said as he walked out the room. 

"Are there any volunteers?" Puck asked. 

"I'll go," Goliath said. "I must save him." 

"Not alone," Brooklyn said. "I'm coming too." 

"Me too," Angela said. 

"Arrrf!" Bronx said wagging his little tail. He wanted to come too. 

"Puck can you do that?" Elisa asked. "Put four souls in one body?" 

"Three worked for Coldstone," Puck said. Then in a game show host voice, Puck added, "Now I need another volunteer from our human audience!" 

Elisa, Matt, Chante, and Xanatos all looked at each other. 

"Alex needs a vessel so that he can perform the transference spell you know," Puck said in a any-idiot-would-realize-that kind of voice. 

When everyone wasn't looking, Chante slowly backed out of the room. She remembered the last time she "Helped" Puck. She ended up floating in the air upside down. 

"AHAH!" Puck said, as he saw Chante trying to sneak out. Chante stopped in her tracks unable to move. "Going somewhere?" 

"Oh no Puck," Chante said trying to move. "I'm not helping you again anytime soon. I remember the last time I helped." 

"So that means you won't help?" Puck said in a fake sad voice. "Alex was growing quite fond of you." 

Alex clapped and laughed. "Chantie," He said. 

Everyone looked at Chante. 

"Come on Chante," Elisa said. "We are trying to help Hudson here!" 

Everyone else agreed. 

"Alright," Chante said. "But no funny stuff." 

Puck released Chante and started the spell. 

_"For the spirit to be willing, the flesh must first grow weak,"_ Puck said as he opened his hands and a sparkling mist blew into Chante's face. 

Chante's eyes started to droop. 

_"Just long enough for soul in flight to pass from check to cheek."_

After Puck finished saying the last part, Chante eyes glowed a hot white and her mouth opened. Alex turned into a white mist, and went into Chante's mouth. Then Chante's mouth closed, as her eyes stopped glowing. 

Then at that moment, Broadway came back with Hudson. 

"What the-" the Hakon possessed Hudson said when he saw Puck. 

Chante/Alex walked up to Hudson, waved a hand in front of his face and said, "You're tired. Sleep now." 

Before Hudson/Hakon could say another word, he fell fast asleep where he stood. 

"Very good my boy," Puck said. "Now is everyone ready?" 

"Yes," Goliath said. 

"Be careful big guy," Elisa said. 

"Don't worry Elisa," Goliath said. "We'll be back." 

"Before you all go, I have a little warning," Puck said. 

"I knew there was going to be some kind of catch," Brooklyn said. 

"What ever happens to your soul inside Hudson's body will affect your body out here." Puck said. "So if you die inside Hudson's body..." Puck let the rest hang in the air. 

"We have to take that risk," Goliath said. 

"Alrighty then," Puck said. "Alex," 

Alex started to cast the spell. _"For the spirit to be willing, the flesh must first grow weak, just long enough for the soul in flight to pass from cheek to cheek."_

And then for everyone who decided to go in Hudson's body everything went dark. 

**

****

**

Goliath, Brooklyn, Angela, and Bronx woke up. Everything around them was pitch black, even though they could see each other. 

"Where are we?" Brooklyn asked. 

"Some where inside Hudson," Goliath said. 

"Where is he?" Angela asked. 

_GOLIATH,_ Hudson's voice called out in a eerie way. 

"Arrrrrowl!" Bronx said as he tried to turn towards the direction of Hudson's voice. Instantly Bronx became confused because Hudson's voice was coming out from all directions. 

"How are we going to find Hudson?" Angela wondered. 

Goliath was about to answer when suddenly the scene changed. It was no longer pitched black. 

It was suddenly night but a little after sunset. In front of the Gargoyles was castle Wyern smoking and damaged. All around perched on top the Castle walls were shattered Gargoyles. On the closed draw bridge strapped down, and bounded, was Hudson. 

"Rowf!" Bronx barked happily 

"Hudson!" Goliath exclaimed. 

"I knew you would save me," Hudson said. 

"What is this place?" Brooklyn asked. "I know this is the castle but," 

"This is Castle Wyern after Hakon and his Vikings destroyed it and killed our clan." Goliath said. 

"That's awful," Angela said as she looked up at the shattered Gargoyles. 

"Hakon had me tied up like this." Hudson said. "I tried to fight him but I couldn't." 

"We know that is was not you," Goliath said. "Now come, let's free Hudson before-" 

WHAM! 

A huge hand slammed down in front of the Gargoyles, causing them to fall backwards. 

"I don't think so," said a monster sized Hakon. "You won't be freeing Hudson that easily." 

"We come to take him back!" Goliath said. 

"I don't know how you figured out that I was here," Hakon said as he tried to grab Goliath. "But after I kill you Goliath, I won't care!" 

"Scatter!" Goliath yelled out as he ran. 

Everyone ran in all directions. Bronx ran back and tried to attack, but Hakon flicked Bronx away like a annoying fly. 

"AROWL!" Bronx yelped as he flew back, crashing into the ground. 

"We can't fight Hakon like this Goliath!" Brooklyn said as he ran. 

"I know," Goliath said as he narrowly missed being stomped by Hakon's foot. 

"Stop running and fight me like a man!" Hakon said, Still coming after the Gargoyles. 

"You're the one with the unfair advantage, Hakon," Hudson teased. "Only a coward like you would cheat." 

Hakon stopped running and turned around. "I don't have to cheat," He said. "Very well then Hudson. I will beat Goliath at his level!" 

Instantly Hakon began to shrink. Soon he was at his normal size. 

"Come on Goliath!" Hakon said beckoning him with his hands. "Come and get me." 

Goliath and the others charged at Hakon. 

"Be careful lads," Hudson said. "Hakon is not all what he-muh!" 

Hudson was cut off when a metal plate suddenly appeared in front of his mouth. 

"I didn't ask for your input!" Hakon said. 

Goliath tried to grab Hakon, but Hakon became transparent, and Goliath fell right through him. 

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Hakon laughed as he floated in the air. 

"You know this is really getting old!" Brooklyn said frustrated. 

"Your tricks won't help you for long!" Goliath said. 

"You don't stand a ghost of a chance!" Hakon said. 

"That's it!" Angela said suddenly. 

"What?" Brooklyn and Goliath said. 

Angela became transparent, flew up into the air, and punched Hakon. Hakon flew backwards in the air, and then hit the ground, becoming solid again. 

"ARRHAH!" Hakon yelled in pain. "A cheap shot! Your daughter will pay for that Goliath!" 

"Angela?" Goliath said puzzled. "But how?" 

"Since we are in Hudson's body we are ghosts too. Or sort of. What ever Hakon can do, we could do too." Angela said. 

Hakon made an axe materialize out of the air and threw it at Angela. 

"Angela!" Goliath yelled out. 

But Angela wasn't worried. She made herself transparent and the axe went through her. 

"See?" Angela said. 

Goliath got the idea. Mad with eyes glowing, he jumped-floated 15 feet where Hakon was, and attacked him. 

"I knew that was gonna make you mad," Hakon said as grabbed Goliath's arms trying to restrain him. 

"While Hakon is distracted, let's save Hudson," Brooklyn said to Angela and Bronx. 

Brooklyn, Angela and Bronx ran, trying to sneak by Hakon and Goliath. 

"Oh no you don't!" Hakon said as a huge deep canyon like crack appeared in front of the three Gargoyles, surrounded the castle. 

"So much for that plan," Brooklyn said. 

"You may have the same powers as me but I'm the supreme master around here!" Hakon said as he bear hugged Goliath and flipped him over. 

"ARRRR!" Goliath grunted as he hit the ground. 

"Are you all ready to die now?!" Hakon mocked. 

Then suddenly the sun came up. 

"NO!" Brooklyn yelled out as he turned to stone. 

"It seems like the sun has the same effect here," Hakon said. "How about it Goliath? You are going to die just as your Clan died a thousand years ago. Ironic isn't it?" 

"No," Goliath stone form said suddenly. "Fight it Angela! Brooklyn! Bronx! This is not real!" 

After a few seconds slowly but surely, the stone forms of Angela, Brooklyn, and Bronx started to move. 

"I was hoping you would do that," Hakon said. "I want to see you suffer!" 

Suddenly, Hakon sent a lighting bolt at Hudson shattering his stone form to bits. 

"NOOOOOOOO!" Goliath raged. 

"Hudson!" Brooklyn yelled. 

"HA! HA! HA!" Hakon crackled. 

"Murderer!" Goliath roared as he charged at Hakon and punched him with a stone fist. 

Hakon, surprised at Goliath's move, hit the ground hard. 

Dazed, Hakon got up, smiling. "It looks like I win Goliath. Now it's time for a slow death." 

Then Hakon turned his arms into sludge hammers. 

"Goliath, no!" Angela yelled out trying to come to his aid. But she was too slow. 

Goliath tried to tackle Hakon. But Hakon became transparent. Goliath stone form fell to the ground unable to move. Hakon became solid again and stood above Goliath with his arms still hammers. 

"Now after all this time, I will have my revenge!" Hakon said about to bring a hammer arm down on Goliath. 

Then suddenly day became night. Goliath instantly broke through his stone skin and rolled out the way, as Hakon hit the spot where Goliath was. 

"What the-" Hakon started to say. 

Before Hakon could figure out what was going on, Bronx ran and tackled him. 

_HAKON!_ Hudson's voice ranged out, _IT SEEMS THAT YOU OUT SMARTED YOURSELF. DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU CAN'T KILL ME IN MY OWN BODY?_

Then a huge giant Hudson appeared, and grabbed Hakon. 

"Hudson!" Goliath exclaimed. "You're alive!" 

"Yes lad," Hudson said as he was holding Hakon tightly. 

"Let me go!" Hakon yelled. 

"Oh I'll let ya go alright" Hudson said. "You all can leave now, I can handle Hakon from here!" 

"Are you sure?" Goliath asked. 

"Yeah," Hudson said. 

"CURSE YOU HUDSON! CURSE YOU GOLIATH! CURSE YOU AND YOUR WHOLE CLAN!" Hakon screamed. 

Goliath closed his eyes for one second and then realized that he was gone. 

**

****

**

When Goliath and the others woke up, they were in their own bodies again. Owen was Owen again, and everyone was looking at them with concerned faces. 

"You made it!" Elisa said as she ran up to Goliath. 

"Angela, you're alright!" Broadway said as he took her hand. 

"It's glad to be back," Goliath said. 

"Did everything work out okay?" Matt asked. 

"Yes," Goliath said. "Hudson is in control now." 

"If he is, then why, is he still in a trance?" Xanatos asked. 

Everyone turned and looked at Hudson. Then suddenly Hakon appeared, coming out of Hudson. 

"You think is is over, but I'll be back!" Hakon said as he was floating up and away. "I'll find me another body, and I'll be back! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I'll be back!" 

And then Hakon faded away. 

Then Hudson's eyes opened. 

"Aye, it's good to be free." Hudson said. 

Bronx ran up to Hudson, nearly knocking him down. 

"Aye boy, cut it out!" Hudson said, as he scratched Bronx behind the ears. "It's good to see you too." 

"Yelp," That's Hudson alright," Brooklyn said. 

Hudson went up to Goliath. "Thank you for savin' me." Hudson said, "Hakon was planning to kill you Goliath. I tried to warn you, but Hakon had complete control of my body," 

"We understand," Goliath said, "But I wonder, will Hakon be back?" 

"No I don't think so," Hudson said. "Hakon now knows that we're on to him now." 

"And if Hakon tries to come back and we will all defeat him together." Goliath said. "Come, the sun is raising, and we all need some rest." 

**

****

**

After the Gargoyles were in their stone sleep on their roost, A dark evil voice echoed in the wind. 

_Soon,_ It said. 

_Very soon._

* * *

_THE END?_


End file.
